Someone help me
by eleblack90
Summary: Fanfiction ispirata da SOS dei Good Charlotte...cosa fare quando si rimane soli e quando anche la speranza sembra essere perduta?


SOS

(Ispirata a "SOS" dei mitici Good Charlotte – dal cd "The chronicles of life and death")

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
I'm shooting signals in the air  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening   
Listening

**E' la mia domanda più ricorrente. A chi la pongo? **

**La porrei a chiunque sapesse darmi una risposta… ma non conosco nessuno che sappia farlo. Voi ne conoscete? Non credo. **

**Io conosco molte persone, in realtà. Eh sì, io sono il famoso Harry Potter, Colui-che-è- sopravvissuto, il Prescelto… chi volete che conosca più persone di me? **

**Però non c'è nessuno, tra le mie conoscenze, che sappia rispondere… chissà perché… eh?**

I'll be standing here and I'm miles away  
Making signals hoping they'd save me  
I lock myself inside these walls  
'Cause out there I'm always wrong  
I don't think I'm gonna make it  
So while I'm sitting here  
On the eve of my death bed  
I'll write this letter and hope it saves me

**Uno spera sempre che qualcuno arrivi in suo soccorso, finalmente. Ma ultimamente nessuno è particolarmente provvisto di speranza… sono tempi bui, questi. Credetemi… continui a chiedere aiuto, ma non ricevi niente… al massimo ricevi scuse… "scusami se non posso aiutarti"… "scusa se non ci capisco niente di magia oscura"… "scusa ma dovresti fare tutto da solo"… "ma la profezia non diceva che solo tu…?"… E' così che ho litigato con Ron. Credevo che almeno lui… beh, non dico che avesse una risposta, ma almeno avrebbe potuto fornire un aiuto concreto… restandomi accanto… donandomi la sua amicizia, o meglio, riconfermando quella che c'era tra noi da tempo. **

**Ma è successo quello che temevo. Ron era un adolescente come tutti gli altri. **

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Should I take notes in the end?  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening  
Listening

**Ron era stato mio amico per tanto, tanto tempo, ma come potevo pretendere che si comportasse come me… io, crescendo, sentivo sempre più il peso della profezia, il peso del futuro in arrivo… Ron, crescendo, come tutti gli altri, sentiva il bisogno di fare cretinate, di pensare alle ragazze – di farsene qualcuna, anche – sentiva insomma il bisogno di essere un adolescente. Forse non se n'è reso davvero conto, ma la sua indifferenza mi ha distrutto. Ha distrutto me, ha distrutto il nostro legame. E' bastato che io gli dimostrassi quanto mi sentivo solo, e trascurato, e che lui rispondesse che non ero più un bambino e dovevo crescere, ricordando di avere dei doveri. L'ho semplicemente ignorato, lui e la sua risposta, ed eccomi ora, in camera mia, da solo.**

I'm stuck in my own head and I'm oceans away  
Would anybody notice if I chose to stay?  
I'll send and SOS tonight  
Wonder if I will survive  
How in the hell did I get so far away this time  
So now I'm sitting here  
The time of my departure's near  
I say a prayer  
Please someone save me

Is anybody listening?  
Can they hear me when I call?  
Should I take notes in the end?  
'Cause I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening  
Listening

**Chiedo aiuto. Oh sì, disperatamente. Neanche Ginny ha saputo aiutarmi. C'è riuscita per un po', alleviando il mio dolore con il suo dolce amore. Ma non potevo sopravvivere ancora a spese di qualcun altro. Quello, oh sì, mi avrebbe ucciso. Non tanto Voldemort con il suo "Avada Kedavra", quanto vedere Ginny morta per colpa mia, mi avrebbe ucciso di dolore. Così ho dovuto allontanarla, e ogni mattina ad Hogwarts ancora mi evitava, ancora i suoi occhi color nocciola rifiutavano di posarsi su di me. **

I'm lost here  
I can't make it on my own  
I don't wanna die alone  
I'm so scared  
Drowning now  
Reaching out  
Holding on to everything I love  
Crying out  
Dying now  
Need some help

**Era rimasta Hermione. Era, perché poi ho perso anche lei. Lei, l'unica che avrebbe potuto risolvere i miei problemi. Lei, l'unica che avrebbe potuto ristabilire il legame tra me e Ron. Lei, l'unica che avrebbe potuto trovare il lato positivo di questa situazione. Lei, l'unica che avrebbe potuto rispondere alla domanda. Chissà? Forse avrebbe davvero saputo farlo. Ma non c'è più. Se n'è andata lo scorso mese, ulteriore vittima di questa pazza guerra che infuria tra il Bene e il Male. Se n'è andata, forse, per colpa mia. Se n'è andata, come molti altri, perché io esito ancora. Perché esito a compiere la profezia. Esito a sconfiggere il mio nemico mortale, io, l'unico che possa farlo, esito. Io, insicuro più che mai, coperto dalle critiche di chi mi ha sempre creduto un Dio, e di chi invece mi ha sempre infangato. Chissà, se avessi già ucciso Voldemort, lei sarebbe ancora viva.**

**Il pensiero mi annienta dentro, scacciando tutti i pensieri. Mi alzo e apro la finestra, cercando di respirare. Quel pensiero mi soffoca.**

Is anybody listening?  
Can you hear me when I call?  
Shooting signals in the air  
I need somebody's help  
I can't make it on my own  
So I'm giving up myself  
Is anybody listening?

**Meglio non crogiolarsi troppo su questioni che non puoi risolvere, Harry, dico a me stesso. **

**Non serve a nulla, il futuro verrà e inonderà le tue giornate. E tu, cercherai di salvarti dal naufragio con una scialuppa, solo, su una barchetta mal costruita, combattendo contro le onde di quel fiume in piena. Basta pensarci su. Il futuro arriverà, si avvicina sempre più. Perché accelerare la sua corsa?**

**Ma la domanda è sempre la stessa. **

**Ce la farò?**


End file.
